


the greatest gift

by bellbellbinks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Engagement, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Valentine's Day, no this is dumb and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellbellbinks/pseuds/bellbellbinks
Summary: Genji visits Mercy on Valentine's Day, too bad she's engaged to Pharah.As it should be.





	

Angela played with the ring on her finger. She turned it endless around, feeling the smooth texture and the beautiful diamond sat atop it. The smile on her face wouldn’t leave, it had been there since that morning. 

All her life she never thought she would get engaged, but it finally happened. And on Valentine's Day, no less. Though some may view it as stereotypical and cliche, Angela knew it was perfect for her. With their busy work schedules, they didn’t have much time to spend alone together except for holidays.

She sighed. The whole day to themselves. It seemed too good to be real. No armor, no weapons, no fighting, and no healing. With the most important aspect of all: no loud-mouthed, annoying, way too eager, uncaring, frustrating -- and the doorbell rang.

Angela stood up from the couch and placed her warm cup of coffee on the table. Before her hand brushed against the doorknob to open it, she had the thought to put a robe on. It wouldn’t be good for her visitor to see her in her undergarments, after all.

She wrapped the robe around her body, making sure the sash was securely tied. On the other side of the door was Genji, holding what appeared to be a small package covered in gift wrap.

“Good morning, Angela. I hope I didn’t wake you?” He gently spoke.

She thought of all that had happened that morning, waking up next to her lover, getting engaged to the person she loved most in the world, and the passionate sex that followed. Those strong arms and dark hair, muscular body and toned physique, even now she squirmed just thinking about it.

“Oh no, I’ve been up.” A dreamy sigh escaped her lips.

Obviously, he took her peaceful reply the wrong way. Instantly his back straightened and he shoved the gift into her hands. “I got you a gift. It’s no big deal.”

Great, time to let him down gently.

Angela stood awkwardly with the package unopened in her hands, trying to angle her left hand into Genji’s field of vision so he could see the engagement ring on her finger.

“Go on, open it.” He smiled.

She grimaced.

Inside the package was a small, heart shaped box, presumably containing store-bought chocolates. “Oh, yay.” She faked it. “Wonderful. Thank you.”

Genji seemed to brighten up at her words. He leaned against the door frame, attempting to appear cool. “I’m glad to hear you like it. There’s more...the note at the bottom.”

Here it is. The moment of confession. Angela braced herself for the impending awkward situation.

“I tried to put my genuine feelings into it, I know I’m not good with words usually.” Was he blushing? She thought he was blushing.

Her fingers fumbled with the note, peeling it open and scanning her eyes over the words on the page.

I need healing.

The door was closed on Genji’s smiling face. Angela locked it behind her and put the chocolates on the kitchen table. The robe she had put on was suddenly thrown to the other side of the room as she made her way back into her bedroom.

A lumpy figure was underneath the covers on the bed, sleeping soundly and oblivious to Angela’s encounter with Genji. She jumped on it.

“Jesus Christ, who - ” Angela straddled her fiancé’s waist and pressed their mouths together.

“It’s nothing, love.” Angela told her. “Don’t worry about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> overwatch who? don't know her.


End file.
